


8. Superstar (Interlude)

by princesstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstagram/pseuds/princesstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'll be your groupie, baby, cause you are my superstar. I'm your number one fan, give me your autograph. Sign it right here on my heart. I'll be your groupie, baby, cause you are my superstar, and as your number one fan, I'll do all that I can to show you how super you are</i> -  Usher // 8. Superstar (Interlude) | 9. Superstar</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Superstar (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> this au came about from this prompt i saw on tumblr by [loundhazza](http://loundhazza.tumblr.com/post/60613736472/i-need-a-fic-where-liam-is-a-rapper-and-zayn-is-a) : "I need a fic where Liam is a rapper and Zayn is a R&B artist and Liam goes to his concert and he gets backstage (because he’s Liam) and they end up having hot fast sex in Zayn’s dressing room and after that Liam can’t stay away. And they go on dates and Zayn sneaks into Liam’s hotel rooms while he’s on tour. But they get a lot of hate because they are rappers and R&B artists."
> 
> usher's song, superstar, and it's interlude were the perfect background for this story, so if you want to listen to that and get in the grove, i suggest that you do because i love that song and confessions is my favorite usher album to date.
> 
> as usual, i want to dedicate this to my bff because she puts up with basically beta-ing all of my fics and me saying i'm going to write fics when i never do and me just basically complaining about how terrible but also fantastic i am at writing but still being really insecure about my writing idk i love her :-)
> 
> be sure to follow [my fic blog](http://ao3princesstagram.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles, etc.

“Right this way, Mr. Payne,” the bodyguard said to Liam before letting him through and closing the rope behind him. Liam glanced behind him before beginning his trek down the corridor. As he’d been known as “remarkable” and “noteworthy” in the rap game for a couple of years now, although still considered “breakout” and “brand-new” by some, he had had his fair share of encounters with celebrities, but nothing could top the amount of nervousness he felt to be meeting Zayn Malik for the very first time.

Liam observed the walls of the corridor as he made his way through, admiring the various portraits and signatures of the famous, much more famous that he could ever dream to be. He attempted to keep track of each panel on the wall he passed to keep his mind off of—

“Zayn,” Liam’s ears perked up at the voice, “I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you.” A groan came from the same direction as the voice, so Liam started to follow the sounds through the corridors.

“I’m way too knackered for surprises right now, Haz,” Liam heard in response as he passed the door where the voices were coming from behind. “Can we just go back to the hotel, please?” Liam backtracked and stood in front of the door, waiting until the conversation was over so as to not interrupt them.

“I promise you’ll love this, Zayn. Consider it a late birthday present, yeah?” Liam shifted his weight to one foot, waiting for a response, but after a moment, not another word was said, so he hesitantly knocked on the door. A squeal erupted from the other side of the door along with a ‘That’s it!’

Liam smoothed down the front of his black tee, adjusted the knot on the flanner around his waist, and was in the middle of readjusting the snapback on his head when the door opened. A tall, slender curly, brown haired boy occupied the door doorframe with a bright smile filling his face.

“Hi,” he started enthusiastically, reaching a hand out for Liam to shake, “I’m Harry. We talked on the phone, yeah?” Liam shook the boy’s hand and nodded. “Oh, do come in, please. I’m happy you could make it. Very excited for you to be here,” Harry rambled on as he turned around and went further into the room, leaving Liam to close the door and follow him.

As soon as Liam spotted Zayn lounging on the couch engulfed in his phone, he stopped in his tracks. His hand grabbed the back of his neck to rub there and his gaze averted to the floor.

“Zayn,” Harry said as sternly as he could while snatching the phone from the other boy’s hand, “There’s someone I’d like for you to meet.” Zayn looked up at Harry with knitted eyebrows before that same gaze shifted around the room. As soon as his eyes landed on Liam, Zayn’s expression went through about thirty different phases before landing on ‘realization’. He jumped up off of the couch, adjusted his leather jacket on his shoulders, and ran loose fingers through his hair before clearing his throat. Liam bit down on his bottom lip to hide a slight smile. His eyes grazed Zayn from the tips of his shoes up to his glorious hazel eyes, which were now glancing between him and Harry.

Harry put an arm around Zayn and led him closer to Liam. “Zayn, I’d like you to meet Young Payno. Young Payno, this is my friend, Zayn, I was telling you about.” Liam smiled at Zayn and offered a hand. Zayn looked down at the hand for a second before grabbing it into a shake. His gaze followed the length of Liam’s arm, across his chest, and up his neck to land on his full pink lips for a second too long before meeting the boy’s eyes that were cornered with crinkles from him smiling. Zayn immediately snatched his hand away and ran it through his hair as he cleared his throat again.

“Liam. I’d much rather you call me Liam.” Zayn nodded and looked at Harry who still had his arm around him.

"He’s a bit shy, Liam.” Zayn shrugged Harry’s arm off of his shoulders to which harry chuckled.

“Umm… Very nice to meet you,” Zayn said with another nod of his head. “And I’m not shy,” he said to harry, elbowing him in the chest.

“I guess nervous is a bit of a better word then,” Harry asked with a quirk of his eyebrow while rubbing his chest. Liam let out a short laugh at that to which Harry and Zayn turned their attention back on him.

“What’d’ya have to be nervous for? I’m not nearly as important as you are.” Liam started to rub the back of his neck again and looked down at the floor. “I’m a bit nervous m’self, if we’re being honest here.” Liam let out a shaky laugh before looking back up at Zayn. He watched as Zayn’s face progressively got deeper shades of pink. Zayn turned to look at Harry. Before a word even came out of his mouth, Harry started shaking his head. 

“No, no way, Zayn. Not this time.” He grabbed both of Zayn’s shoulders and turned him around to face Liam. “I’ve got to go meet Lou, and I’m already late.” He gave Zayn a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go of his shoulders and shuffling around the room gathering various things. “Oh,” he remembered as he opened the door to step out, “No one’s due for another two hours when your car come to pick you up, but if you need me to tell them the come later, just shoot me a quick text.” Harry smiled brightly before closing the door behind him.

Zayn stared at the door bewildered at the fact that Harry left him alone in such a… _compromising_ situation.

“Nice lad,” Liam said, breaking the silence that had settled in for a few moment. Zayn finally turned his attention from the door back to Liam.

“More like a bit of a pain, but,” Zayn ended his sentence with a shrug. “Feel free to sit down if you’d like. I’m sorry in here’s such a mess. It can get a bit chaotic around here.” Liam nodded in recognition. He took a seat on the couch next to the spot Zayn was previously sitting.

“Don’t even worry about it. Mine’s usually much worse, so I understand.” Liam watched Zayn as he shrugged off his jacket and put it around the back of a chair.

“Would you like something to drink?” Zayn asked, more as a formality because he was already headed to the mini fridge. Before Liam could reply, Zayn let out an ‘oh’ as he observed the contents of the fridge.

“Yes, please. What’d’ya have?”

“Actually,” Zayn said, turning to Liam, “All there is are mini bottles of vodka” he finished, opening the fridge wide enough for Liam to see every space filled with mini bottles. “I’m sure is Harry’s doing, but definitely Louis’s idea,” Zayn said more so to himself rather than Liam.

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d infact love one of those,” Liam said accompanied by a nervous laughter.

“That makes me feel a bit better because I was thinking of having a couple myself.” Liam hummed in response. Zayn grabbed as many bottles as he could in each hand and made his way back over to the couch. He sat with an ample amount of space between them, placing all of the bottles on the table in front of them. He handed Liam a bottle and cracked open his own.

“Cheers,” Liam asked. Zayn knocked his bottle against Liam’s, and they both downed their drinks in a matter of seconds. Liam’s face squinched up for a second before he released his expression with a sigh. Zayn chuckled.

“Too strong for you?”

“Just not much of a drinker, that’s all.”

“Then why are you drinking?” Liam shrugged, opening another bottle.

“Helps the nerves, I supposed.” Zayn hummed in agreement, opening his own second bottle.

“Why are you nervous?” Liam put the freshly emptied bottle next to the other one on the table and shrugged.

“Everyone’s gotta be nervous meeting one of their favorite artists for the very first time, yeah?” Zayn almost choked on his drink.

“I’m one of your favorite artists?”

“Yeah? You’re everyone’s favorite artists,” Liam chuckled softly. "Briliant."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel less weird about being nervous around you." Liam knocked back his fourth and last bottle before shaking his head.

"You have absolutely no reason to be nervous around me."

"But you're Young Payno, the second biggest new hip-hop artists out there right now only after probably Childish Gambino. Even though we all know you've been rapping longer than him, and your flow his just a little bit tighter than his.”

“And you're Zayn Malik, designated the male Beyoncé because of how brilliant both your voice, not only just in R&B but also in Pop, Hip-Hop, and your experimentation in EDM, and looks are. Your last album went platinum in two days after being released!” Liam sighed and relaxed into the couch. He adjusted his snapback on his head. “I can't believe I finally got to see you perform.”

“You saw the show,” Zayn asked, surprised. Liam looked over to him and nodded.

“Of course I saw the show. I came here tonight to meet you, there was no way in hell I was going to miss your show." Zayn smiled at him before getting off of the couch and cleaning up the six empty mini bottles.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I wasn't going to not enjoy it, yeah? It was ace. Better than I ever dreamed." Zayn let out a small laugh and made his way back over to the fridge.

"So you've been dreaming of me, huh?" Zayn didn't see, but Liam's face brightened shades of red.

"Cheeky," was the only reply he could muster up.

"Fancy another drink?" Liam cleared his throat and wiped his clammy palms on his black skinny jeans.

"I'll have another if you're having another."

"I'm going to have like two more, so." Liam let out a nervous laugh.

"I get really embarrassing when I'm plastered, and—"

"So do I," Zayn said, closing the fridge and bringing four more bottles to the table. He sat back down on the couch, closer to Liam this time.

Zayn handed Liam another bottle and they said their cheers again, both downing their bottles just like the first. And second. And third.

"I'm giving it about a good forty-five minutes until I'm hammered. Just a warning."

"I'm already halfway there," Liam replied with a smirk. Zayn opened another bottle.

"Can I ask you a question," Zayn asked, turning his body to face Liam, his knee knocking against the other boy's.

"I'm an open book for you," Liam nodded, but immediately wanted to take back his answer as soon as the last two words came out of his mouth. Zayn chuckled softly.

"How'd you meet Harry?" Liam hummed, thinking of his response.

"He just gave me a ring one afternoon. Said his boyfriend, Louis I think it was, and my best mate, Niall, were lads, and that he wanted to surprise you for your birthday by bringing me to one of your shows— no matter how much I asked, though, he wouldn't tell me why on earth he thought _I_ was such a great gift to give _you_. But yeah, here I am. He got me backstage passes and all. Honestly, this seems like more of a gift for me than a gift for you." Liam chuckled. He looked over at Zayn who was already staring at him. Liam's cheeks got a bit red again and he fiddled with the hair poking out of the hole in his backward snapback. He cleared his throat. "I um... I hope I'm living up to your expectations," he said, more asking than stating.

"Don't worry, you're above and beyond what I'd ever dream you'd be," Zayn replied as he downed his last bottle.

"So you've been dreaming of me," he mimicked Zayn. Zayn smiled, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

"And what if I have?" He asked, looking down at his fingers planing with the hem of the arm of the flannel around Liam's waist. Liam gulped, completely caught off guard by Zayn's answer.

"You're kind of hot when you're all flustered like that," Zayn continued, smirking at him. He tugged on the same sleeve he was previously playing with. "S'the point of having this if you're not even going to wear it?" Zayn tugged just enough for the knot to slip out of place.

"I wear it occasionally," Liam swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, an action that Zayn did not miss a millisecond of, "Comes in handy if it's a bit nippy outside."

"We're in Miami."

"Yeah, but it's still January. You never know what's amiss." Zayn looked at Liam for a second before giggling.

"It's too hot for me to even be wearing pants. Like I said, you're never even going to wear it." Liam hummed and adjusted his body on the couch, throwing an arm around the back of it.

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing you took it off for me."

"I was actually thinking about stealing it from you."

"That's rude. Why would you steal my shirt?"

"Because I've been looking for that exact shirt everywhere ever since I first saw you in it, but it's allegedly out of commission and never being made again, so this is my only hope."

"Was this whole me as a gift thing a ploy all along to get this shirt?" Liam grinned.

"If I told you yes, would you give me the shirt?"

"I'd give you anything if you'd just ask." Liam shut his mouth tightly as soon as the words left his mouth. He grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it as his face got redder.

Zayn giggled at him, reaching out to replace Liam's hand on the back of his neck with his own. "Is this you being really embarrassing when you're plastered," Zayn asked as he rubbed the back of Liam's neck, letting his fingers tickle the hairs falling out of the hat. Liam nodded, looking over at Zayn while chewing on his bottom lip.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think it's embarrassing, I think it's really cute. Borderline hot as fuck, really." Liam groaned and leaned his head back against the couch. Zayn took the opportunity to knock Liam's hat off of his head and run his fingers through his hair.

Zayn hummed. Liam turned to look at him. "I think I'm going to kiss you now, if you don't mind." Zayn quirked an eyebrow. Liam immediately shook his head no to which Zayn smiled before leaning to press his lips against Liam's. Liam hesitated before recuperating the kiss, making Zayn smile before continuing on.

Neither of them knew how this happened or exactly _when_ it happened, but that one little kiss turned into a heated make-out session with Zayn straddling Liam, grinding their bodies together, and Liam gripping hard onto Zayn’s arse inside of his pants.

Zayn trailed his mouth from Liam’s lips along his jawline and stopped at his earlobe which he grabbed between his teeth and tugged on. Liam groaned and gripped Zayn’s arse tighter. Zayn drew his hand along Liam’s sides under his shirt and detached himself from the boy to pull the shirt over his head. Liam took this opportunity to rid Zayn of his, too, as well as unbutton his trousers.

They fell back into the kiss, more eager than before. One of Liam’s hands traveled up Zayn’s body and into his hair where he tugged sternly on the slightly produced locks. Zayn moaned and pushed his hips against Liam’s. Liam bit down on Zayn’s bottom lip in response and pulled the boy back into a full kiss as his other hand slipped into Zayn’s trousers and pants, fingers wrapping around the boy’s cock to pull him out of the confines of the fabrics. Zayn arched up and thrusted into Liam’s fist.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zayn sighed immediately after pulling away from the kiss. “I can- Fuck. Shit-” He frantically slipped off of Liam’s lap, pulled up his pants, and shuffled things about on various surfaces.

“What’s-” But before Liam could formulate his question, Zayn was back on top of him, this time with his trousers off and a bottle of lube in his hand. Liam grabbed the lube from Zayn and started lathering it over the boy’s cock. “You came prepared, huh?”

“There’s always time for lube, Liam, never forget.” Zayn smirked before kissing Liam again and simultaneously thrusting up into his strokes. Liam’s other hand went to Zayn’s waist to steady him, wanting to control the strokes himself.

It wasn’t long before Zayn was reduced to soft, little moans streaming from his mouth into Liam’s ear and making the boy tug harder and press his hips up to Zayn’s arse. “Liam,” Zayn sighed before kissing Liam on the neck, “Stop being a tease.” Liam grinned and caught Zayn’s mouth into a kiss. He let go of Zayn’s cock and unbuttoned his own trousers. Zayn pushed Liam’s hands away and finished the task, lifting up momentarily to allow Liam to push his pants and trousers to his knees before settling in a position where both of their cocks met. Liam pulled Zayn back into another kiss before he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and stroked them sloppily but firmly, tugging and yanking. Liam blindly found the lube and covered his own penis before continuing with the task at hand.

Zayn turned his head to break away from the kiss in order to gasp for air and arch up into Liam’s grip. He let out a shuddering sigh into Liam’s ear and grabbed at the hair on the back of Liam's head. “Alright,” Liam exasperated, settling both of his hands onto Zayn’s hips, “Take the pants off,” he demanded, and Zayn obliged without a second thought. He took the time to pull off Liam’s clothes the rest of the way, as well, before climbing back on top of him. Zayn hoisted himself up onto his knees and grabbed Liam’s cock to positioned it against his entrance.

“Wait,” Liam sighed out, “don’t you-”

“Already done,” was all Zayn said before sliding down onto Liam’s cock. Liam grabbed onto Zayn’s hips tightly and thrust upward to meet him halfway before he settled back down on the couch, Zayn in tow. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s torso and mouthed at his neck aimlessly, doing the best he could to hold back his moans, leaving them to be only little whimpers that were still driving Liam mad, regardless of how insignificant they might seem.

With every force of Zayn’s hips gliding down Liam’s cock, they got closer and closer to ultimately finding the perfect rhythm, their bodies sliding against one another and both of their breathing alternating between heavy inhales and breathy exhales.

Zayn grabbed a hold of both of Liam’s shoulders and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, grinding their hips together as easily as they could.

“ _Mr. Malik_ ,” came floating through the door accompanied by a knock.

“ _Shit_ ,” Zayn cursed under his breath. Liam ignored the door and caught Zayn’s mouth in a kiss, but the boy immediately pulled away and hoisted himself off of Liam. “I’m _really_ sorry,” Zayn kept repeating over and over again, “I’ve got to go.” Liam slowly gathered himself as he watched Zayn desperately find his clothing.

“Mr. Malik,” called again from beyond the door.

“Just a second,” he screamed in response, grabbing his phone and Liam’s plaid shirt off of the floor while simultaneously fitting on his shoes. Zayn glanced at Liam momentarily with an apologetic expression before opening the door to his driver who tipped his hat at them both.

“Call me,” Zayn said for once and all, shutting the door behind him as he left.

**Bonus:**

"I can't look at it on my phone while I'm driving _and_ talking to you," Liam explained to Niall over the phone, heading back to the hotel after staying at the venue a half hour after Zayn had left him because he was unsure of what to do.

"The tweet says," Niall started, "'Stole this little gem from a Mr. Young Payno tonight. Maybe he'll get it back next time we chill' and then he put a wink face and 'aha'." Liam turned into a parking space designated for him in a secluded part of the parking lot of the hotel.

"He wants to hang out again?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"Seems like it to me! Looks like our Young Payno just got asked out on a date." It was amazing just how much Liam had to hold back in order to not scream like a fifteen year old female Usher fan.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay i know you guys probably all hate me for ending it like that, but there is a method to my madness, i promise.
> 
> because the prompt called for "after that liam can’t stay away. and they go on dates and zayn sneaks into liam’s hotel rooms while he’s on tour. but they get a lot of hate because they are rappers and R&B artists," i left the fic open-ended enough, so that i could write a part two or three or four if i wanted to continue to ruin your lives.
> 
> i do have some notes about some specific things in the story that i'm going to assume at least one person is going to be wondering about.
> 
> 1\. i know childish gambino isn't a new artist as i have been listening to him for years; however, he has recently become more popular than ever since his release of Because the Internet, and i couldn't think of a better example of a "new" artist.
> 
> 2\. sorry for all of the drinking references, i just have been waiting some vodka for a while now, but i currently don't have the funds to get any actual _good_ vodka.
> 
> 3\. when zayn says, "already done," it was meant to be so as in he had been fingering himself earlier and thus did not necessarily need to be opened up fully. i had planned on there being a fingering scene, but i got too tired womp womp.
> 
> as usual, sorry for anything wrong, and if you did find something wrong, let me know and i will fix it.  
> i hope you enjoyed the story.  
> \- xoxo
> 
> p.s. be sure to follow [my fic blog](http://ao3princesstagram.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles, etc.


End file.
